Melody
by Soulreciever
Summary: Through a perceptive stranger Tatsua finds again his love for life, music and himself. Slash. Animeverse
1. Prolouge

Melody

1. Prologue.

T: It's been a while since I wrote for Gravitation and this story (which has been haunting me for a good year now) seemed the best way to get back into the fandom. Anime verse, mainly because later bombshells shall be more believable that way…slight OOC for Tatsuha but that's because this fic is all about stretching him out a little, slash later down the line and a note of angst in the background. I do not own anything you see here other than the plot bunny and the aforementioned bombshells (yes I am aware that I'm a tease!)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three months ago Shuichi had introduced him to Katani Arai, a man who, despite his age, knew more about popular music than any other person he knew and who had one of the most positive attitudes he had ever met

In three months he had learned that Arai had once been a fairly successful synth player, that he'd stepped away from his career after he'd met his wife, that he'd set up a highly successful chain of music stores after his daughter's birth and that, for some unknown reason, the man had given all that success away.

It was one of the many mysteries that surrounded the elder man, mysteries that, each time he saw the other, he attempted to shed a little light on and that Arai, as subtly as possible, would turn his mind from.

During the first month that he had known the other Arai had, in circumstances he could not quite recall, discovered that he had a highly trained musical ear a 'talent' the other was always testing in the most inane of ways. He'd tolerated this attention despite the fact that he had wanted to keep that 'gift' to himself and it'd only been when the elder man had informed Shuichi of the 'talent' that he'd drawn a line in the sand.

He'd not talked to the other since that, the irrational anger he felt towards the other for interfering in his life making any civil conversation between them impossible. It was a distance that had affected his mood enough that, as half term had neared; his father had taken him to one side and informed him,

"You are going to stay with your brother for the next two weeks, sort out whatever it is that's distracting you and then we can get everything back to normal."

It'd been an amazing opportunity and, though he knew that things would not be as simple as his father had made them sound, he had smiled and replied,

"As you wish, tousan."

…………………………………………………………………………………

Arai steps from the backroom the moment that he hears the bell on the door and, a genuine surprise on his face, he says,

"Shu-chan told me that you were staying for the holidays but I did not think to see you."

"Really?"

"I over stepped the line, Tatsuha."

"I need you to understand that I have to live my life my way."

"I understand that sentiment all too well." There is a familiar tone in the other's voice and, pushing his fringe from his face, he enquires,

"This is to do with that person you are always talking of, isn't it?"

"It is. That individual has always been very self sacrificing; putting others needs before their own a trait that has led them into loneliness and misery. I have no want to see you follow down their path."

"I'll be fine, pops, don't you worry."

The other smiles at the nickname and, picking something up from under the counter, he says, "I was going to send this to you through Shu-chan but, as we're being civil again…" before he passes a CD case into his hands.

He has only to see the bright strike of lightening forking across the cover to know what he is holding and, awe in his tone, he enquires,

"Where did you get this?"

"I've a friend in NG who sent it my way."

"You can't just give this to me, pops, it's worth a fortune!"

"Consider it an investment in your future, though I'm assured that you'll never let it out of your sight."

"Damn right I won't!" He places the case back onto the counter and, leaning a little towards the other, he enquires, "So what sort of 'friend' not only managed to get hold of a copy of Sakuma-san's début solo album in Japan but also hands it on to your care as though it's nothing?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Enigmatic as always I see." The man smiles and the last edge of tense anticipation fades from the air.

"So what are your plans while your here?"

"Other than bothering you, you mean? I'll probably drag Aniki from his study at some point and make him enjoy himself, Shu-chan's invited me to watch him recording and I'll probably go see how neesan's going, it's not long now till the baby's here, after all."

"You know that you are not a bother, don't you, Tatsuha?"

"Of course, pops, I'm just yanking your chain." The words are more to stop them falling into the old conversational pattern than to assure the other and, seeing this well, Arai begins to tell him a long, involved, story of his youth.

He is watching the other miming out a particularly complex synth piece when he feels his breath hitch and, fearing exposure, he makes some half hearted excuse and all but runs for the door. The breathlessness catches up with him before he can make it from the shop, however and, cursing his luck, he passes into unconsciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: So why can't Tatsuha breath? Why is he trying to hide this condition away? Who is Arai's friend in NG? For all these answers (and even more questions) go to the next chapter. I'll also be more than happy to answer any, non plot spoiling, questions that you have so feel free to ask! Also why not review? I'd like some form of opinion on this piece even if it is a negative one!


	2. Breath

2. Breath.

T: From here on in we have the story proper! For warnings see the previous chapter and, in case you're wondering, no I don't own the series…the plot bunny, as well as Arai, are mine and you'll have to ask before you can use either!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He wakes to the hated smell of antiseptic and the white walled Puritanism of a hospital ward.

"So you're back with us, are you?" There is concern in Arai's voice and, turning to face the other, he enquires,

"They think you're a family member don't they, pops?"

"I may have led them to that conclusion, yes."

"I suppose that means they've told you everything?"

"Indeed it does." The other looks and sounds very displeased and, after a moment's hesitation, he enquires, "Apparently you have already informed the family that you went to Kyoto general three days ago exhibiting the same symptoms that you are showing now, could you tell me why they believe this to be the case?"

"Because I told them that I wanted to be the one to tell father,"

"In order that you could keep the matter to yourself?"

"Yes."

"Might I ask why?"

"I told you how kasan died, right?"

The other's face visibly tenses and he enquires,

"They are fearful that you have inherited the condition that killed her, a fact that you are keeping to yourself because you have no want to worry those who love you, is that not so?"

"That's about the shape of it, yes."

"You really are the biggest fool I know, Tatsuha."

"I love you too, pops."

The elder man lets out an exasperated sigh and, running his hands through his hair, he enquires,

"As you seem to be on top of the matter I am curious as to how you are going to explain your absence to your brother."

"What absence?"

"Oh, did I not tell you? They want to keep you here for a day or two to make sure that you're not going to collapse again."

"You know it's not nice to play around with a sick man's emotions, pops."

"That's what you get for being so smug."

"I just wanted to be certain before I said anything." It is a show of the trust that he holds towards the elder man that he can say such a thing and, responding to this fact, Arai says,

"I understand that Tatsuha and I'll respect that choice. I'll also help you maintain the illusion you are keeping for your family and, to that end, I've already phoned your brother to inform him that you're spending a day or two helping me tidy my house."

"Thanks, pops."

"You're welcome." The other pauses and, glancing across the ward to the clock on the far wall, he remarks, "I have a business to get back to."

"You're abandoning me?"

"Only until tomorrow afternoon."

"What am I meant to do with myself until then?"

"I'm sure you'll keep yourself entertained." There is something in the way that the other says those words that prompts him to enquire,

"You've something up you're sleeves, haven't you?"

"You'll have to wait and see, won't you!" The other remarks before he makes a break for the exit.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Uesugi-kun?" The nurse's touch is gentle despite its insistence and, though he feels put out both for falling asleep and for being so abruptly woken, he responds to her with a gentle enquiry of,

"How can I help?"

"You have a visitor." She remarks as she gestures towards the edge of his 'booth'.

Lingering just on the other side of the curtain, an uncertainty, in his stance, is none other than Sakuma Ryuichi.

"Kon ban wa, Sakuma-san." He remarks, the greeting feeling heavy on his tongue both for the formality and his nervousness.

"Hello, Tatsuha-kun! Arai told me that you were poorly and asked if I could come and cheer you up a little!" The man remarks as his uncertainty dissipates and he bounces into the seat to the left of the bed.

Having dreamed, fervently, of such a meeting for many long years it takes him a moment to register the content of the statement and, curiosity eroding his nervousness for a moment, he enquires,

"Then are you his 'friend in NG'."

"That's right!"

It is clear that Ryuichi's visit had been the 'something' that Arai had had up his sleeve and yet he has no real idea of how to take advantage of the situation, indeed he is about to ask the singer to leave when the other enquires,

"Can you help me with something?" The phrase puts him instantly on edge and yet there is a note in the singer's voice that, despite his better judgment, prompts him to respond,

"I will be more than willing to help."

"Good! Listen to this!" The other presses a portable CD player into his hands and, pushing away the anger that rises at the knowledge that Arai had told yet another of his 'gift', he places the headphones over his ears.

Upon pushing the play button he is transported away from his cares and from his irrational anger, is lifted into a world full of nothing other than the haunting combination of piano and violin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: No I'm not giving you any hints as to what happens in the next chapter, you'll just have to tune in tomorrow to find out! Review?


	3. Song

3. Song.

T: For warnings see previous chapter and I'm sad to inform you that, no, I do not own anything you see here other than Arai and the baggage that comes with him!

Chitose: Such an enthused review! Thank you so very much! There's a little more on Tat's 'gift' in this chapter but I'm afraid it's not going to play the hugest of roles in the story proper! Glad you like the Tat's angst, especially as it was the one thing I was sure would receive a poor reception!! As to the other matter…that relationship will, indeed, appear in the fic so you've something to look forward to! (Thanks for the cookies!!)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soft yet hard, melodic yet discordant, soothing and yet somehow so very jarring, the music seems to be one large contradiction. This does not, however, make the thing painful to listen to but rather raises it high above any piece of music that he has heard before this day.

"What do you think?" Ryuichi enquires as he hands the CD player back into the singers care.

"It's amazing, truly a work of art. What's it for?"

"That doesn't matter. Do you think you could suggest a sound and a feeling of the lyrics?"

"That's your job, isn't it?"

"True and if it were any other piece of music I'd do it in a heartbeat…this particular piece, however, has proved a bit of an Achilles heal." Smiling in an oddly vulnerable manner the singer passes him a lavish notebook and a bunny coated pen. He stairs at the objects a moment, unsure as to his next step and then, deciding to follow his gut instinct for the first time in years, he begins to write.

He as such for the longest of whiles, the unique edge of the melody playing in his head and guiding him in the construction of both a set of intricate lyrics and a musical pattern for those lyrics to flow along.

"It's probably a little rough and you're free to alter things about." He remarks as he passes both the notebook and the pen back into the singers care.

Ryuichi flips his way through the notes and then, completely without warning, he begins to sing. The pure talent that is Ryuichi's voice raises the rough edge of his lyrics into something amazing and spreads warmth through his heart that can only be pride, warmth that only intensifies as the singer says,

"You've caught something with those words that I never could, a vulnerability that adds a bittersweet edge to the tune that's perfect!" The other smiles and, pulling a hand through his fringe, he says, "You'd make a good living as a lyricist and, with a musical ear like yours, I'm certain you'd soon gather a large client base."

"Did pops put you up to this?"

"Pops?" The confused look on the others face is adorable and, stifling a snicker, he responds,

"It's what I call Arai, mainly because he's been like a second father to me."

"He's an incredibly warm person, isn't he?"

"How did you two meet, anyway?"

There is a brief flicker of something, uncomfortable, behind the other's eyes and then he says,

"We met through a mutual acquaintance,"

"You're as mysterious as he is."

"Maybe we've rubbed off on one another." The singer remarks, winking playfully before he pushes the conversation in another direction.

……………………………………………………………………………………

The moment that he arrives back from the hospital Shuichi is there at his side, an out of character seriousness marring his expression.

"You want to spend time with Yuki, don't you, Tatsuha?"

"Of course I do, but I thought with his deadline so close he wouldn't want me interfering."

"That's precisely what he wants, but he's too proud to admit that fact."

"I take it he's been niggling at you for the past few days,"

"That's right! He's also been smoking like a chimney and drinking a little more than can be healthy."

"One of these days his pride's going to kill him."

"Not if I can help it," The other remarks before he slinks back into the living room. He lingers in the hall a moment afterwards, mentally preparing himself, then he crosses over the threshold of his brother's study.

Eri is sat before his computer, his fingers resting on the keyboard and his eyes focused on some unknown middle distance. Smiling a little to himself he kneels himself down at the other's right side and remarks,

"If I'd known you care about me that much I'd have moved in years ago."

"You shouldn't listen to a word that brat says."

"So you say." He tilts his head then in order to better see Eri's expression and, content that he is, for the moment, still in safe waters he says, "The invite was a little unexpected, Aniki and, if I'd known that you'd get upset I wouldn't have accepted."

"You came here primarily to fix matters between you, Tatsuha and I understand that that means you shall be spending a great deal of your time away from the apartment."

"That understanding doesn't mean that you aren't hurt by that fact though, or by the fact that I'm looking up to him in a way that I used to look up to you, isn't that right?"

"You've become a little too perceptive of late."

"It's more that you've started opening up again." Detecting something unsavory in his tone Eri ruffles his hair in what, he supposes, is meant to be a comforting manner and says,

"You're not who you used to be."

"I grew up."

"A little too quickly for my liking, but that would be father's influence, wouldn't it?"

"He's not pressuring me into anything, Aniki."

"Nor is he letting you simply come to your own conclusions."

"Probably because he understands that I'll never come to my own choices…that I'm frightened of planning my life much past tomorrow." Without thought he sets a hand against his chest and, his back tensing, Eri enquires,

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Not yet." He takes a gentle hold of his brother's hand then and says, "I'll be fine, Aniki, don't you worry!"

For a moment he believes Eri will push, that he will be forced to again voice the fearful reality of what his future might hold and then, the tension dissipating from his form as though it has never been there, his brother enquires,

"Do you still enjoy ice-skating?"

"Of course, why else would I risk father's wrath by blading across the koi pond when it's frozen!"

"Then get the brat of his backside, we're going to go for a spin."

"I love you Aniki!" He remarks, hugging the other tightly before bouncing off to secure Shuichi, all thoughts of the future lost in a purely childish glee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Next chapter tomorrow avo. Till then why not review?


	4. Tease

4. Tease.

T: Warnings still remain the same (though the slash increases just a little in this chapter!) and I still own nothing other than the plot and Arai.

Chitose: Glad you're still with me!! For the moment I'm managing to fit updates in around work, but I'm certain that won't remain the case so I won't promise that the pace will continue!

Anon: It's meant to be enigmatic and confusing…just go with the ride!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He'd gotten a rather enigmatic call from Arai about an hour after he'd come back from the ice rink and, after assuring that his brother was content to let him go for an hour or so, he'd made his way to the older man's music store.

Arai is stood at the counter as he enters the shop, his back to the door as he participates in a seemingly intimate conversation with Ryuichi. The singer stops mid gesture as he notices his presence and, his mood changing just fractionally, he says,

"Tatsuha's here!"

Arai turns a little in his direction then and says,

"Thanks for coming at short notice, Tatsuha."

"I only came because you made the whole thing sound so cryptic, pops."

"My apologies, Ryu was rather insistent."

The singer has, as Arai has been talking, rounded the counter and, ceasing onto his hands the other informs him,

"I wanted to play with you and, as the acoustic in this place is better than that in my apartment, I invited you here!"

"In other words the game you want to play with me is…"

"Karaoke!" Arai remarks as he tosses a microphone in his general direction.

"Hang on, isn't this a little unfair? You made a mint with your voice, pops and Sakuma-san…"

"Ah, ah! We've discussed this, haven't we? My name is Ryuichi." The other places a lean finger to his lips then and says, "R-Y-U-I-C-H-I, okay?"

The presence of that finger, as well as the heady scent of the other in his nose, makes him nervous and he is able only to stutter out the first syllable of the other's name before Arai says,

"Moving away from such trivialities, I believe Tatsuha had a point."

Ryuichi breaks the contact at that and, once he has calmed himself a little, he says,

"My point was that I'm not really in the same league vocally when compared to you two."

"It's a game, not a competition, Tat's-chan!" The tone of the singers voice, as well as the others surprising choice to shorten his name, stills the argument that had been building on his tongue and, gripping a little harder to the mike, he enquires,

"What are we going to sing?"

"Something we all know very well." Arai remarks as a familiar backing track begins to blare out of the wall mounted speakers. "Nittle Grasper songs."

"You're doing this to mess with my head, aren't you?" He enquires as, to his left; Ryu begins to sing along to the inferior replica of Toma's unique synth style.

"Maybe just a little." Arai responds, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

They spend a half hour singing along to the karaoke tracks, his confidence increasing with each new song until, by the time they reach the final track, he is dancing as he sings. The others applaud his effort and then Arai ducks out the back of the store in order to recover something. When he comes again into sight he has a Keytar hung over one shoulder and a nostalgic look in his eyes,

"Ryu asked me to bring this baby with me today in order that you could hear a little of my stuff and so that he could sing a little with me." The man remarks as he twiddles with the instruments tuning.

He plays three tunes after this, the first unaccompanied in order to give an impression of his sound and the other two joined by the unique harmony of Ryu's vocal. The sound is rather relaxing and he must have drifted for a moment later Ryu is gently tapping his shoulder.

"Perhaps we should get you home." He remarks, a gentle smile on his lips.

"Perhaps we should." He remarks as he sinks into the offered shoulder.

The noise of the high street stirs him enough that he becomes aware again of the other's scent in his nose and, feeling suddenly self conscious, he enquires,

"Should you be doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Walking in public without a disguise with someone like me draped over your shoulder."

"Tatsuha, listen very carefully, I'm myself before I'm a celebratory." The singer remarks as he sets his forehead against his own.

The other lingers like that for a great while, the proximity of the other's face speeding the pace of his heart, suddenly a childish smile crosses the singer's lips and, without warning, the other grabs a hold of his hand and pulls him down the street.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Yet another update tomorrow avo (working mornings at the mo!!) Review?


	5. Meal

5. Meal.

T: Warnings: Please see the first chapter, Disclaimer: I am not the one who created Gravitation in any form though Arai is all mine!

Chitose: Yay Ryu! The bouncy one is also my favourite and I'm doing what I can to keep him himself while sneaking in little nuances that work better with the story as a whole! Glad you're still enjoying this madness!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He'd woken to the distinct memory of Ryuichi's face but inches from his own and a relentless jabbing at his lower ribcage. He rolls a little from this jabbing, a grumpy protest falling from his lips as he does as such.

"There is a someone waiting for you on the telephone." His brother remarks as he pulls the covers from about him, "Someone _important_." The tone of the other's voice is enough to have him stumbling, still half asleep, to the telephone.

"This is Uesugi Tatsuha."

"This is Mirada Keri phoning from Tokyo general hospital."

"Then the results have come in?"

"That's correct."

"So what's the damage?"

"There are no traces of cancerous cells in your lungs, nor in the tissue about them. The tests show that the breathlessness you have been experiencing is due to late onset asthma, a condition that would also explain the abnormalities that appeared in your x-rays."

"So what's my next step?"

"There is a prescription inhaler waiting for you at the hospital's pharmacy that will help you elevate the breathlessness, I'd also advise you to contact your own doctor at the earliest convenience as he shall be able to give you an action plan."

"Thank you very much, Mirada-san."

As he sets the phone back onto its cradle he feels a wave of relief wash through him and, though Eri is lurking on the threshold of his office awaiting his news, he picks the thing back up and dials in the number for Arai's store.

Despite the relatively early hour the man picks up on only the second ring, a cheery edge to his voice,

"Moshi, moshi,"

"It's me, pops."

"What can I do for you at such an early hour, Tatsuha?"

"I've just got off the phone from my doctor."

"And?"

"I've got asthma, but that's the worst of it."

"That's amazing news!"

"I thought you'd be happy."

"Would you mind me telling Ryu?"

"Feel free…anyway I'll let you get back to whatever it is you're doing."

"I'm dusting and thanks for letting me know,"

The moment that he sets the phone again to its cradle his brother wraps him into tight hug and, his voice numb, he says,

"I never want you to keep me from something like that again."

"You'd go bold simply for stress if I told you every little niggle in my life!"

"It'd be worth it."

……………………………………………………………………………………

He and his brother are engrossed in an impromptu game of chess when there is a flurried knock on the door and, lingering a moment to place him into check, his brother goes to see their 'guest'.

There a long moment of mumbled conversation out in the hall and then a pair of hands are blocking the world from him,

"Guess who!"

"Ryuichi?"

The singer's hands disappear and a moment later the man is crouched before him, his lithe frame wrapped in the tighter, brighter, style of clothing indicative of his 'stage persona'.

"Would you like to come and have a little dinner with me?"

"Have you run away from rehearsals?"

"You mean this?" The singer enquires as he gestures to his outfit, "I'm making an effort."

The words bring him to look again at the other's attire and the thought that such an alluring sight has been simply for him burned on his mind he says,

"I'll just change."

………………………………………………………………………………….

They have been taken to an upmarket restaurant in a chuffer driven car, this something the singer apologies for and the explanation of, "I never got around to taking my test."

He wonders at this, at the uncertainty in the singer's manner as they settle down at their table and, once they are alone, he says,

"We can go elsewhere if you want."

"This place is fine, it's just…"

"You're not really used to it, right?"

"Right! I'll normally eat at home or out with the guys, something like this is a little excessive in comparison."

He belatedly understands the singers comment about being himself before he was a celebratory, belatedly understands that the other has no desire to live the high life. This is something that he should have known already, something that is clear in the singer's every action and, feeling a little ashamed of himself, he says,

"I think I got a little caught up in the glamour of 'your' world, Ryuichi, for I began to believe this was how you led your life always, despite everything telling me otherwise."

"It's easy to mix the fantasy with reality, Tats-chan and you nothing to feel ashamed of." The singer leans a little towards him then and, a bright smile on his lips, he says, "I did the same thing for a while after Grasper was formed."

"Really?"

"Really! I got the sense knocked into me eventually though and learned to see that sometimes big wasn't always beautiful."

They fall, after that, into easy conversation and, though this is only the second time that he has talked to the other as such, he feels completely relaxed in his company. Feels, despite how foolish it sounds, as though he has known the other for years.

This levity turns, without prompting, into a gentle flirtation and the Singer's posture has just relaxed into an almost inviting stance when his phone rings. Apologising profusely the other dashes into the foyer in order to answer the thing and returns, all of ten minutes later, a changed man.

His face fixed into a frown he makes a curt apology and, once he has paid the bill, leaves the restaurant without further explanation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow morning but, should I be distracted by something shiny (as is likely) it'll be up Saturday avo! Review?


	6. Haze

6. Haze.

T: Yay! I managed to pull myself away from watching Iceman Pv's long enough to get this chapter typed out! Warnings: See the first chapter, Disclaimer: It's not mine, Arai is. Also bomb shell number one occurs in this chapter, thus beware the cliff-hanger!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He decides to walk back to his brother's apartment despite the distance and the sudden change in the weather. It is a decision made by the desperate need in his heart to find some form of ground, the want to have something real to focus his mind away from the disorient chaos that Ryuichi has left his mind in. As he had hoped the bite of the wind, the chill of the rain and the harsh ache both of these elements place on his chest focus his mind away from that hurt and he is just loosing himself within those sensations when a hand settles onto his shoulder.

Turning he is met with his brother-in-law's lying smile and the enquiry of,

"Should you be out in weather like this with a condition such as yours?"

He has no want to face Toma, to face anything at all and, without giving the other so much as a reply, he turns back onto his original path. Toma catches him again a moment later,

"I can not allow you to make yourself sick, Tatsuha." The other remarks, a force now in both his eyes and his voice that he can not but respond to with an enquiry of,

"What do you want?"

"To get out of this rain." The other responds as, with a gentle hand, he guides him towards the warmth of a little backwater bar.

The bartender has only to see Toma's face before he leaves them to their own devices, a whispered word in the older man's ears as the only form of verbal communication between the pair.

In the warmth of the bar the ache at his chest becomes more an agony than a comfort and, though the action feels a little as a weakness, he reaches for the inhaler in his pocket.

Once his breath has returned to a sensible pace Toma enquires,

"What could have driven you to do such a foolish thing?"

"You already know the answer to that question."

"I know that Ryu invited you out for a meal this afternoon, that that meal was interrupted, but I can not understand why such a thing has driven you to this."

"I did something foolish, said something to drive him away from me." The words pull from him the bitter ache of self loathing and, despite his best efforts; he can feel tears stinging at the corners of his eyes.

"You have not driven him away, Tatsuha, that much I can tell you without hesitation." Toma's voice is softer than its usual want, this inflection making the words impossible to doubt despite the cynicism in his heart.

There is a moment of silence and then his brother-in-law says,

"I wish to tell you something, Tatsuha, a truth that has no baring on your current situation and that I give to you because I believe, with the heart of me, that you are meant to be a significant part of Ryu's life. This truth is that Sakuma is actually ten years younger than the public believes."

"Why lie about something like that?"

"'Who would wish to have a naive sixteen-year old as the leading force in a band?' This was Ryu's thought when he began searching for band mates and, fearing that his age would prevent him from realising his dream, he garnished the truth a little."

"Why keep the matter secret after it became clear to him that his age wasn't a concern?"

"The oddity of a man in his twenties acting as though he was still a young teen, or rather the impression such an oddity gave the media of Ryu's grasp on reality, became as a useful tool to ensure that certain aspects of Ryu's private life were kept secret."

"In other words you made the media believe that he was stupid and, buying into that lie, they asked Ryu only very simple questions?"

"That's it precisely."

He allows this information a moment to seep into his mind and then he enquires,

"So where can I find him?"

"I'm right here." This last comes from slightly to his left and, turning, he is met again with the sight of Sakuma Ryuichi awaiting some form of invitation.

As with the last occasion he says, "Kon ban wa, Sakuma-san," despite the fact that they are well into the evening and that their interaction has long since moved past such nervous formality.

Ryu smiles at the words and, glancing across to Toma, he enquires,

"Can I steal your seat?"

"Be my guest," the other remarks as he vacates the stool and settles himself onto one of the sofas at the opposite end of the bar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: One/two more chapters to go before we reach the conclusion of this madness! Next chapter tomorrow avo. Review?


	7. Melody

7. Melody.

T: Aha we have, at last, reached the point of the title!! Yeh, please excuse the silly mood!! Warnings remain the same and I still own nothing other than Arai.

Chitose: I'm so sorry I missed you last chapter…you see this is what I get for updating so early in the morning! What a strange coincidence…though it means I'll have to be extra careful with how I deal with Tat's asthma! Hope you like today's chapter!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There is a long moment of silence and then Ryu, with a hesitance that seems odd for one full of such natural confidence, says,

"I was only sixteen when I formed Nittle Grasper and the intoxication of the celebratory world proved as the headiest of drugs for my young mind. I became caught into the glamour, trapped without escape and then I met she who would become as my port amid that chaotic storm, who would release me from the cage of that life and allow me to see what really mattered in the world.

"Her name was Hikari and I'd met her a year previous on an amateur dramatics course. I'd believed it something akin to fate when I saw her again, an illusion she'd swiftly dissolved when she informed me 'I'd heard that you'd gotten your band together and, wishing to see you at least one more time, I came to offer my dancing skills.'

"I had liked her very much the last she had been part of my life and, using the force of my influence, I had her brought in as a backing dancer for the band. The proximity that such a position placed us into, along with the kindness of her nature, began to confuse my heart and our relationship.

"One night I asked her back to mine to discuss the next video shoot and one thing lead to another. We begun a relationship after that and when she told me that she was pregnant I was, despite the weight of such a responsibility, the happiest man in the world.

"The day that my little melody was born was also the day that I told Toma and Noriko the truth of my age and that day that everything began to change. For holding my daughter in my hands I finally completely understood what Hikari had been telling me for so very long, that there was more to life than impersonal meals in high class restaurants or boozy nights in snooty hotels.

"For a month afterwards I lived my life with that enlightened perspective, treasuring the every moment that I had with Melody and learning a little more each day of Hikari. Then, all of a sudden, Grasper's popularity sky rocketed and my every moment was taken up with video shoots and impersonal interviews.

"I phoned Hikari every night in order to assure myself that Melody was well, those calls become briefer and briefer as distance placed a strain on our relationship. I blamed myself wholly for this drifting, mired myself in drink in the desperate hope of simply washing the issue away. Eventually the band begun to suffer and, seeing it as the only solution, Toma cancelled the final leg of that year's tour.

"Hikari and I talked for hours once I got home, discussing my irrational need to undertake all the blame for this situation, her disgust for having made me feel guilty for doing that which I loved best and, most importantly, what our future was to be.

"It was clear to us both, by that point, that there was no love left in the relationship and, for Melody's sake, we decided to call it a day. Since then I've shut myself away from everything other than the music and my daughter, have made her happiness as my up most concern. I told myself that as long as she was happy I was happy, as long as she could live a life full of content I would have no regrets, and then you wondered into my life." The singer pauses and, leaning just a little towards him, he says, "Earlier in the restaurant Hikari wrung me to say that Melody had been hurt and, concerned for the welfare of my daughter, I was a little abrupt. I apologise for that, apologise for hurting you unnecessarily and I wish you to know that I want you in my life, Tatsuha…wish to explore the heat that exists between us." A breath and then the singer is kissing him with a force and an intensity that he responds to without question.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: One more chapter to go and the main story is done! I shall be writing a side story for this and I'll give you more details on that next chapter! Expect the last chapter tomorrow/Monday. Review?


	8. Epilouge

8.Epilogue.

T: Last chapter! Warnings remain the same as in previous chapter and I own nothing other than Arai and Melody's extreme cuteness!!

Chitose: I'm glad you liked the surprise! Daddy Ryu really has this mature edge that you see more from Manga Ryu than anime Ryu and I wanted to play on that! Also the fact that Ryu has such a young kid (Melody is only 10 at this point) goes some of the way to explaining his rather playful manner! Also thanks for your praise; it's made this story so much more fun to write!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He'd snuck into the apartment as quietly as he could and, it'd only been one he was secure in 'his' bedroom, that he'd felt free to 'relax'.

The warmth of the kiss, as well as the weight of the truth that he has learned, circle through his head for hours after he is 'home' and he manages only an hours worth of sleep before Shuichi is pouncing on him.

"Tatsuha, did Sakuma-san really kidnap you yesterday afternoon?"

"He took me out for lunch, but I wouldn't say I was kidnapped."

"Why would he take you to lunch, are you dating? How do you know him anyway, the last I was aware you were complete strangers."

"We are indeed 'dating' and I'd appreciate it if you kept that fact within the 'family'. As to how we know one another…"

"Shouldn't you be in the studio?" This last is his brother, his slender form propped against the doorframe in an almost deliberately artistic manner.

Shuichi tenses and, panic clear on his face, he says, "got to go," before he dashes from the room.

"I don't know where you get the energy, Aniki, I really don't." He remarks once they are alone.

"Coffee and lots of it." The other pulls a hand through his bangs and, his tone becoming again characteristically brash, he says, "I fielded yet another call for you this morning. You've really got to invest in getting a mobile, I'm not your personal sectary, after all."

"I'll buy one with my next pay packet! Can I ask who called?"

"Katani Arai."

"What did he want?"

"For you to go and see him at the store today, he said he had the 'final piece of the puzzle' to show to you."

"Thank you Aniki!" He remarks as he scrambles, a little groggily, for the shower.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

As always when he enters Arai's shop the other is not at the desk and it is only when, after a few moments, that the other remains absent that he becomes worried enough to enquire,

"Is everything alright, pops?"

"Come out back, Tatsuha."

Following the other's instructions he steps around the front desk and out into a veritable Aladdin's cave. He is distracted enough by the sight of so many CDs that it takes him a moment to register Arai's figure crouched to the left of him.

The other is bent as such in order that he might have better access to the bow that he is currently straitening. Said bow belongs to one of a set that decorate the elaborate dress worn by what has to be the cutest little girl that he has ever seen.

"There, all better!

"Sank you granddaddy!" The child remarks as she leans up to kiss the elder man's forehead. Arai smiles and, pulling the child into the crook of his shoulder, he says,

"Tatsuha, this is my granddaughter Melody, Melody this is the nice man that daddy has been telling you all about."

Something clicks in the back of his head and he truly looks at the child, at the vivid cobalt blue of her eyes and the all too familiar smile.

"Why do I feel like I've been part of one massive set up?" He enquires after a moment. Arai does not answer this enquiry, choosing instead to tell Melody, "Now's as good a time as any, sweetheart," before he sets her again to the floor.

The child steps hesitantly towards him and, gently taking a hold of his hands, she enquires,

"Do you want to come and play with us, Tats-chan?"

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"So are you going to talk to me?" He enquires.

Arai turns his head away from watching his granddaughter playing on the swings and, smiling gently he says,

"This wasn't a set up, Tatsuha."

"Right, so what's the story and no more of your mysterious half truths, pops, I want honest answers."

"Duly noted." The other remarks, his smile brightening a little before he says, "Hikari introduced me to Ryu the month after she learned that she was pregnant. He was bright, energetic and so much like myself at that age that we should have gotten on well, however, I could see that what existed between them was more lust than love and, afraid for my daughter's sake, I shut myself off from him. It was a distance that hurt Hikari greatly and, when their relationship began to break down, she blamed my indifference to Ryu…turned her back on me.

"Ryu was the one to bring us back together again, forcing Hikari to listen to my side of the story and allowing her to understand, at last, why I had done as I had. For that groundless kindness, for giving up Grasper in order that he could be with his daughter when Hikari's work took her to America for three years, for the thousand other selfless actions that Ryu has performed, I decided to give him some form of recompense. Thus once I knew you, once I knew what you might bring to Ryu's life, I decided to use my influence to bring you together."

"Wouldn't you have been better finding him someone more on his own level?"

"There is no one more on Ryu's 'level' than you, Tatsuha." There is a moment of silence after that and then he enquires,

"Is this the reason that you let your chain of stores go?"

"That's correct. Ryu wishes Melody to live as normal a life as possible, you see, a thing that would prove impossible if the media learned of her existence, this something that I risked always while I remained in the limelight."

"And you accuse Ryu of being self sacrificing."

"I suppose we've rubbed off on one another." The other remarks as he winks playfully.

Reminded of Ryu in the hospital he smiles deeply and says,

"Yesterday Toma asked me if I wished to sign onto NG as a Lyricist and a Composer, an offer that he assured I was being given because of my talent rather than because he was my brother in law."

"How did you respond?"

"I told him that I needed to go home, clear my head a little and talk to father, but that I would consider it seriously."

"So the future isn't scary anymore?"

"Not as much as it once was, no."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: There we go! The aforementioned side story will be called Bunny and focus on Ryu in the days after his first meeting with Tatsuha…it'll also have a bit of a tease for how things have panned out between our duo! It'll be up either this evening on Tuesday so, if you're interested, have a look…anyway, shameless plug out of the way why not review?


End file.
